The present invention relates generally to the generation and checking of redundancy data.
In conventional mass data storage systems employing a group of storage devices, it is known to use error correction methodologies to correct or to regenerate data for a particular failed storage device by use of a redundancy code which is generated and stored on other storage devices. These conventional correction methodologies require that all the relevant data be combined in a memory before it can be processed to generate or to regenerate a code word. As used herein, the term "code word" refers to a group of bytes of data and the redundancy code generated from such group.